Sing It Proud
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and ninety-six: On dare song day, Artie seeks to serve Brittany well.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Sing It Proud"  
Artie & Brittany  
Dare song: "Sing it out", "Sing it loud"  
A/N: "Ready to go" by Republica [Blame nostalgia!] **

Brittany had very little problem with volunteering herself, on most occasions. Maybe it was curiosity for what it'd get her to say yes, because it sounded like it could be fun. One thing that was for certain, if the picking was for Glee Club, then the odds were that much better for it to be fun. So as Mr. Schuester put out the call for some of them, she'd put her hand up. As she stood there, she looked across to Santana, hoping maybe she'd raise her hand, too. She didn't though, which she would later promise was strategy. She figured this would be a pairing situation – one from each side – so she'd stay on her side, the better for them to be paired together. But then, they didn't account for someone being faster.

Artie hadn't raised his hand, not wanting to get himself into something without knowing what it was. But then once it was laid out for them, Artie was determined to pick strategically. There were a lot of easy picks from the pool of them, but something in him made him look to the cheerleader, call her name. Mr. Schuester 'locked it in' for him, and they shared a look. She looked distracted, but he didn't figure it for anything more than Brittany being herself.

Coming out of Glee Club together though, Artie saw a quick look between his cheerleader and the other. He didn't say anything, not right away. They went on down to the gym to work out a bit of this assignment. Eventually it would be up to Artie to decide, and then it would be up to Brittany to prepare her dare on her own for the performance.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he insisted. "Once I figure what song to dare you with…" She just nodded. He didn't know if she was just listening, or if she didn't want to be there… with him… Finally he got it, the reason she was distracted… things hadn't turned out as hoped, for her as well as others. She probably had wanted Santana as her partner. Well, he figured, he'd just have to make this really good for her. "What kind of song would you like?" he offered her, figuring it would make her happy, having some option. It did get her to focus back on him as she thought of his question. Then, she shrugged.

"Anything," she declared. He frowned.

"Do you want a… slow song, or more…"

"Anything," she repeated with another shrug. "I mean, it's a dare, right?" He nodded, and she nodded back.

"I'll think of something, then," he told her. After that, there was no point sticking around, so they went their separate ways.

Artie had chosen her for the very qualities that made her who she was. She was open, she was willing… she was curious, and always willing, ready… "Ready to go…" he spoke to himself, wheeling faster now that he had an idea. He had to make sure he was right about it.

Brittany was smirking, reading Santana's texts about her song ideas to dare Rachel, when Artie's message came in. Her dare handed to her, she got up and got to looking up the song and starting her preparation.

When she saw Artie at school again, she thanked him for the choice, told him she loves it. There was that side of it where she remembered this was a dare, and maybe she wasn't supposed to like it, which would make her lose it.

The day came for those dared to go up and perform as told. When Brittany's turn came, she hopped up to center stage, barely able to stand still, the energy of her song coming out from her and gathering over the rest of them.

_[B] "You're weird, in tears, too near and too far away, / He said, "Saw red," went home stayed in bed all day, / Your t-shirt's dish dirt, / Always love the one you hurt_

_It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing / On the rooftops shouting out, / Baby I'm ready to go / I'm back, I'm ready to go / From the rooftops shout it out / Shout it out_

_You sleep, too deep, one week is another world / (Big mouth) big mouth, (drop out) drop out / You get what you deserve / You're stange, insane, one thing you can never change_

_It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing / On the rooftops shouting out, / Baby I'm ready to go / I'm back, I'm ready to go / From the rooftops shout it out / It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing / On the rooftops having it / Baby I'm ready to go / I'm back, I'm ready to go / From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out_

_Ready to go_

_Abused, confused, always love the one / ya hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya_

_It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing / On the rooftops shouting out / Baby I'm ready to go / I'm back, I'm ready to go / From the rooftops shout it out / It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing / On the rooftops having it / Baby I'm ready to go / I'm back, I'm ready to go / From the rooftops shout it out / Its a crack_

_Baby I'm ready to go / Baby I'm ready to go / Baby I'm ready to go / Baby I'm ready to go"_

The energy she shared was returned on to her with mighty applause. It took her a while to settle down after that, the rush was so strong. She looked to Artie and they both laughed; they'd done good.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping crack fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
